


Kauneus on katsojan silmässä

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Steve ei tuntenut itseään kauniiksi. Mutta vasta eräänä kesäpäivänä puistossa hän tajusi, kuinka ruma on todellisuudessa oli. Ja tämä kaikki johtui Tonysta ja hänen flirttailevasta luonteestaan





	Kauneus on katsojan silmässä

Steve ei ollut koskaan pitänyt itseään kauniina. Hän koki itsensä enemmän hyödylliseksi, kun hän sai tehdä jotain. Keho oli vain kuori, jonka sisälle rakentui se ystävällinen ja auttavainen persoona, joka Steve oli. Steve ei koskaan leuhkinut hyvällä kunnollaan, kauniilla silmillään tai valloittavalla hymyllään. Hän ei edes tiennyt, että hänellä oli sellaisia. Hän oli ylpeä itsestään vain silloin, kun hän sai tehtyä jotain hyödyllistä, kuten ihmisen pelastaminen, siivoaminen tai paperitöiden tekeminen. Kun ne olivat tehty, Steve oli ylpeä itsestään. Toki monet naiset olivat kehuneet Steven kehoa, mutta siihen se jäikin. Steve oli marmoripatsas, joka hurmasi kauneudellaan tai komeudellaan katsojaa. Mutta harva näki hänen säteilevää hymyään. Kaikki hyvä hänessä oli Steven kehossa. Hänen lihaksensa tekivät kaiken hänen puolestaan. Ei Steven tarvinnut edes hymyillä. Riitti, että hän vain seisoi siinä ja oli kuinka inhottava tahansa. Naiset tulivat aina hänen luokseen – kuten myös miehet.

Tony tiesi olevansa komea. Hän tiesi, että hän voisi saada kenet tahansa. Tonysta ei koskaan tiennyt, vitsailiko hän sanoessaan _Olen kyllä ihan helvetin komea_. Tony oli sellainen persoona. Hän pystyi kehumaan itseään maasta taivaisiin ja kaikki olettivat hänen vitsailevan. Koska sellainen Tony Stark oli. Ei Tony oikeasti kokenut olevansa hyvännäköinen. Hän itsekin tiedosti, että ihmiset kiinnostuivat hänestä hänen rahojensa vuoksi. Ei Tony pahastunut siitä, sillä hän oli tottunut siihen. Tony alkoi lähestyä keski-ikää ja joka päivä hän näki enemmän ja enemmän ryppyjä kasvoillaan. Hän peitti ne hymyllä, uskaliaalla ja rohkealla hymyllä. Aurinkolasit vain päähän ja menoksi. Ja ihmiset rakastivat häntä, näytti hän hyvältä tai ei. Koska hänellä oli rahaa. Se oli hänen kuorensa. Rahan takana saattoi olla kuinka kylmä ja karsea ihminen tahansa, mutta ei kukaan välittänyt, koska Tony oli rikas. Mutta oli eräs, joka näki tämän rahavuoren läpi.

Ja se oli Steve. Steven Grant Rogers, Tonyn aviomies ja heidän lapsensa toinen isä. Pikkuinen Peter Stark oli perinyt Steven kasvonpiirteet ja Tonyn hiukset, sekä Tonyn tummanruskeat silmät. Peter oli hyvin samanlainen, kuin Tony. Hän oli villi, energinen ja nauravainen. Mutta Peter viihtyi enemmän toisen isänsä, Steven seurassa. Koska Steve sai Peterissä aikaan jotain. Peter rentoutui ja rauhoittui, kun Steve lauloi hänelle tuutulaulua. Peter tarkasteli isänsä jokaista liikettä ja aina, kun Steve hymyili tai nauroi, myös Peter hymyili ja nauroi. Peter oli kuin Tony. Tonykin rentoutui ja rauhoittui, kun hän kuuli Steven laulavan Peterille lastenhuoneessa. Tai silloin, kun Steve hyräili jotain vanhaa jazz – klassikkoa tehdessään aamupalaa. Tony tarkasteli rakkaansa jokaista liikettä ja aina, kun Steve itki tai oli surullinen, myös Tony itki ja oli surullinen. Tony ja Peter olivat molemmat hyvin kiintyneitä Steveen. Steve toki tiesi, että hän sai Peterissä jotain aikaan, mutta hän ei tiennyt Tonyn tunteista ollenkaan. Hän tiesi Tonyn rakastavan häntä, aivan kuten jokainen aviomies voi puolisoaan rakastaa. Steve luotti Tonyyn, Tony ei pettäisi häntä tai tekisi häntä surulliseksi.

Joskus Tony tosin teki Steven surulliseksi. Mutta se tapahtui vahingossa. Esimerkiksi, jos Tony koki itsensä stressaantuneeksi, Steve tuli surulliseksi. Tonyn tunteet vaikuttivat Steveen vahvasti, aivan kuten Stevenkin tunteet Tonyyn. Heillä oli jonkinlainen kemia, joka loi siteen heidän välilleen, vahvan siteen.

Steve ei siis pitänyt itseään kauniina. Ja hänestä tuntui, ettei hänen tarvitsisi edes olla kaunis. Tony rakastaisi häntä joka tapauksessa. Mutta eräänä kesäkuisena iltapäivänä hänen vuosia hautomansa ajatus murskautui sirpaleiksi. Se oli aivan tavallinen päivä puistossa. Steve oli leikkinyt Peterin kanssa ja laittanut hänet lopulta nukkumaan rattaisiin. He istuivat puiston penkillä ja pitivät aurinkolaseja. Aurinkolasien takaa Steveä oli hankala tunnistaa, Tonyn tunnisti muutenkin. Tonyn tunnisti helposti pikkutakistaan, vähän auki olevasta kauluspaidastaan ja farkuistaan. Hän oli aina ulos lähtiessään pukeutunut rennon seksikkäästi ja upeasti. Steve taasen tyytyi ruskeaan nahkatakkiinsa ja farkkuihin. Kotona hän piti usein sinistä pitkähihaista t-paitaa. Steve leikki niin paljon Peterin kanssa, että se paita oli kokenut kaikki mahdolliset nesteet ja eritteet. Siksi hän piti sitä aina vahtiessaan Peteriä. Toki Tonykin leikki poikansa kanssa, mutta kesäisin Tony oli hyvin kiireinen. Se johtui siitä, että Stark Industries aloitti uuden mainoskautensa ja se vei Tonylta tajuttoman paljon aikaa.

Steve kävi kesäisin usein puistossa yksinään. Siksi Tonyn kanssa vietetyt hetket puistossa Peterin kanssa olivat, kuin kultaa. Steve piteli koko ajan kiinni Tonyn kädestä ja he juttelivat mistä tahansa. Yleensä juuri Tonyn ja Steven normaalit jutusteluaiheet ja tasainen puheensorina vaivuttivat Peterin tasaiseen uneen. Peterillä oli myös linkki isiinsä. Peter oli onnellinen vain, jos hekin olisivat. Ja juuri tällä hetkellä Steven ja Tonyn elämä oli hyvin ehjää.

Olihan se ollut aikamoista ylä – ja alamäkeä Peterin syntymän jälkeen. Ennen sitä Tony ja Steve viettivät viikonloput aina yhdessä, viikot he olivat töissä. Mutta, kun Peter syntyi, oli Steven luovuttava Kapteeni Amerikan hommista. Tony sanoi, että hän olisi valmis myös luopumaan työstään, sillä Stark Industries selviäisi oikein hyvin ilman häntäkin. Stevelle se ei tullut kysymykseenkään, sillä Tony elätti heidät ja Steve halusi antaa Tonylle mahdollisuuden kehittää yritystään. Supersankarihommat olivat molemmilla olleet jäissä jo tovin, mutta silti Steve treenasi salilla aina, kun vapaata löytyi. Tonykin pohti aina öisin ennen nukkumaan menoa pukuaan ja saattoi suunnitella tabletillaan uusia sängyssä ennen nukahtamista. Mutta haaveeksi ne jäivät ainakin toistaiseksi.

”Vau!” kuului yhtäkkiä ääni Steven vierestä. Steve katsoi aviomiestään ja näki, kuinka Tony katsoi virnistellen kahta naista, jotka kävelivät kesämekoissaan heidän ohitseen, ”siinä on muuten kauneutta kerrakseen” Steve tunnisti Tonyn flirttailevan äänensävyn. Kun Tony oli tajunnut olevansa kiinnostunut Stevestä, hän oli tullut flirttailemaan juuri tuollaisella äänensävyllä SHIELDin käytävällä. Steve muisti sen päivän aina. Tuota äänensävyä Tony käytti myös silloin, kun hän halusi tehdä jotain intiimiä Steven kanssa. Steve saattoi joskus kesken gaalaillallisen kuulla Tonyn kuiskaavan hänen korvaansa: _haluan naida sinua heti, kun pääsemme kotiin_. Mutta nyt tuo ääni, joka kertoi halusta ja kiinnostuksesta toista kohtaan, ei ollut suunnattu Stevelle. Se oli suunnattu jollekin kahdelle _huoralle_ , jotka olivat… niin, kauniita. Ne kaksi _huoraa_... eivät he olleet huoria. He olivat kauniita, nuoria naisia, joilla oli täydelliset hiukset ja täydelliset hymyt. Kun Tony vislasi heille, he vain kikattivat ja vilkuttivat Tonylle. Steve ei koskaan kikattanut tai edes virnistänyt, kun Tony flirttaili hänelle. Hän vain punastui ja yritti kerätä itseään. _Kuinka säälittävää_ … Mutta pahinta oli se, kun naiset kävelivät heidän ohitseen ja Tony alkoi flirttailla. Juuri silloin Tony vetäisi kätensä pois Steven kädestä ja Steve tunsi kylmää.

Kello vaihtui viiteen ja Steve, Tony ja Peter palasivat Stark – tornille. Illalla Steve leikki Peterin kanssa lastenhuoneen lattialla. Tai no ei hän oikeastaan leikkinyt. Steve vain istui polvillaan lattialla ja katseli itseään lastenhuoneen peilistä, vilkaisten aina välillä Peteriä, joka leikki pikkuautoilla. Steve laittoi hiukan hiuksiaan paremmin, mutta huokaisi surkeana. _Olet ruma_ , hän ajatteli. Ja vasta nyt hän tajusi sen tarkoittavan jotain. Vaikka hän oli aina ollut varma, että Tony piti hänen rohkeasta ja itsevarmasta luonteestaan, hän tunsi epävarmuutta. Tony piti myös ulkonäöllisesti kauniista ihmisistä. Steve nosti hiukan pitkähihaista t-paitaansa ja katsoi vatsalihaksiaan, jotka olivat täydelliset, kuten aina. Kyllähän ne olivat ihan kivat katsella, mutta entäs Steven kasvot? Steve laski paitansa alas ja katsoi kasvojaan. Niitähän Tony tuijotteli päivät pitkät. Ja ne olivat kauheat.

Steve ei vastannut Tonyn kauneusihanteita ollenkaan. Hänellä ei ollut kaunista, lumoavaa hymyä tai kimaltavia tähtisilmiä. Hänen huulensa eivät olleet täyteläiset tai poskensa punertavat, kuin ruusunnuput. Hän oli kalpea ja hänen kasvoillaan viipyili aina hiukan tuima ilme. Koskaan hän ei näyttänyt rennolta, iloiselta tai nauravaiselta. Tai näytti, mutta hänen perusilmeensä oli hyökkäävä. Kyyneleitä kohosi Steven silmiin, hän ei voinut sille mitään. Hän ei kestänyt ajatella, että hän ei ollut tarpeeksi Tonylle. Tony oli hänen koko elämänsä. Ja hänen tehtävänsä oli antaa Tonylle kaikki, mitä hän vain pystyi antamaan. Miksi se oli hänen tehtävänsä? Koska Tony oli valinnut hänet. Hän oli Tonyn elämänkumppani. Tony pystyi saamaan kenet vain ja hän tyytyi Steveen. Se tarkoitti, että Steven oli annettava Tonylle aivan kaikki, mitä hän ikinä pyysi. Ja juuri nyt hän ei pystynyt antamaan kaikkea. Ja se harmitti Steveä niin suunnattomasti, että hänen oli pakko vain itkeä.

Peter kömpi isänsä syliin ja Steve silitti itkuisena poikansa päätä. Peter oli myös surullinen, muttei itkenyt. Kello alkoi jo lähestyä kahdeksaa, joten Steve vaihtoi Peterille pyjaman ja laittoi hänet kehtoon nukkumaan. Steve kumartui suukottamaan Peterin otsaa ja alkoi laulaa värisevällä äänellä tuutulaulua. Steve pyyhki aina välillä kyyneliä ja niiskutti hiukan. Peter ei meinannut aluksi nukahtaa, mutta lopulta pikkuisen silmät painuivat kiinni. Steve hiljeni ja peitteli vielä paremmin Peterin. Kun hän kääntyi, hän näki Tonyn lastenhuoneen ovella. Tony heilautti kättään, pyytäen Steven pois lastenhuoneesta. He eivät kumpikaan viitsineet sanoa sanaakaan, Peter ei saisi herätä. Kun Steve oli tullut takaisin olohuoneeseen, Tony sulki hiljaa lastenhuoneen oven.

Tony silitti Steven lantiota ja poskea ja kuiskasi:

  
”Rakas, mikä on?”

  
”E – ei mikään… herkistyin vain laulusta”, Steve kuiskasi. Hän oli aina ollut huono valehtelija ja he molemmat tiesivät sen. Tony vain pudisti päätään.

  
”Kuulin surullisen laulusi työhuoneeseeni. Yleensä olet iloinen Peterin kanssa vietetyistä hetkistä. Oletko väsynyt? Haluatko, että minä hoidan loppuviikon Peteriä?” Tony kysyi.

  
”Ei, ei, kun…” Steve ei tiennyt, kuinka pukea tunteensa sanoiksi, ”Tony, olenko minä kaunis?”

  
”Mitä?” Tony kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Niin, kun… ne naiset siellä puistossa…” Steve selitti hiukan itkuisena, ääni väristen, ”haluaisin vain olla sinulle tarpeeksi… haluaisin olla yhtä kaunis”

  
”Mutta, Steve, pikkuinen, sinähän olet”, Tony kuiskasi hymyillen. Hän suukotti hellästi aviomiehensä kättä ja jatkoi: ”olen pahoillani, jos loukkaannuit sanoistani. Minä vain… se on totta, että olen saattanut unohtaa sinun kauneutesi ja olemuksesi. Töitä on ollut tällä viikolla ihan liikaa ja minua harmittaa, että en pääse viettämään enemmän aikaa sinun ja Peterin kanssa. Mutta… Steve, sinä olet kaunis. Älä koskaan enää epäile sitä”

  
”Miksi sitten flirttailit niille naisille?” Steve kysyi, nyt hänen äänessään kaikui loukkaava sävy, ”sinä… sinä flirttailit ihan minun silmieni edessä. Ku-kuinka sinä kehtasit?”

  
”Steve…” Tony yritti rauhoitella Steveä.

  
”Sinä petit minua, Tony”, Steve sanoi lopulta, järkyttyneenä. Ei se käytännössä ollut pettämistä, mutta Stevestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi ollut pettämisen uhri, se huonompi osapuoli. Tony ymmärsi myös virheensä, sen näki hänen kasvoistaan. Tony silitti vain Steven lantiota ja sanoi:

  
”Kuuntele… olen yrittänyt saada huomiotasi viime aikoina. ja tein sen todella huonolla tavalla. Luulin, että jos saisin sinut mustasukkaiseksi, niin ehkä huomioisit minut taas” Steve katsoi häntä ymmällään ja kysyi:

  
”E – enkö sitten ole huomioinut?”

  
”Syy on minussa, Steve”, Tony myönsi lopulta, ”tajusin sen tultuamme puistosta. Minun on vähennettävä työsarkaani. On aika viettää aikaa perheeni kanssa” Steve pyyhki hiukan kyyneliään, ”sain huomiosi, mutta samalla sain sinut itkemään. haluan pitää huolta, että nuo kuvankauniit silmät eivät enää ikinä itke. Sinä olet liian kaunis itkemään, enkelini” Steve naurahti pienesti. Tyypillinen Tony… hän sai noilla puheilla ihan mitä vain anteeksi.

  
”Olet aina yhtä siirappinen…” Steve mutisi huvittuneena. Tony vain virnisti ja suukotti hänen otsaansa.

  
”Tiedän, sokerimuru”


End file.
